rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Rayne, Goddess of Dragons
Rayne '''(username: The Master of Dragons) is a hero of Rosso's Place with the ability to summon and command dragons. She is a Greek Demigoddess of dragons and has several to call upon that fight with her whenever she does. She prefers not to fight, but will if she must. Despite the fact that she fights with her dragons, she prefers to be alone, seeing human affairs as pointless trivialities in the grand scheme of things. '''Name: '''Rayne '''Also known as: MoD, The Master of Dragons, Rayne of the Dragons Age: '''Unknown (had immortality when born, but had sacrificed it. Looks early 20s) '''Race: '''Demigoddess '''Physical traits: Rayne stands at 5' 6" and weighs 140 lbs. Her build is fairly average, but her strength is slightly above human average. Her fair skin and silky white hair are often the talk of the town as an object of unobtainable beauty. Otherwise, she looks like a typical person. Personality: '''Rayne is very gentle and prefers not to fight if she doesn't have to. She doesn't like to interact with people, but she also doesn't like to see them hurt. Her dragons, their crystals, and her trident are the most precious things in the world to her and would defend them with her life. Since she has lost her immortality, she has tried to understand how humans deal with their mortality. '''Powers: '''Summoning, command, telepathic communication, and fusion with any dragon she has resonated with (she could potentally do it with any dragon, but it's more difficult if she hasn't created a bond with the dragon before hand. Fusion adds the dragon's elemental power to herself with higher level of control and power). Teleportation (needs to focus to do so and can only teleport to a dragon crystal). '''Equipment: '''Her magical trident created from the bones, scales, and a crystal of a deceased dragon. As such, it is tied to her soul and will obey no one else. She can call it back to her from anywhere by either teleporting it or just hovering back to her. She can also toss it like a javelin or fight with it like a spear. Her beaded sash created from dragon crystals acts as a way to "store" dragons for easy summoning and desummoning. She also carries dragon crystals in general to attack with and use as a teleportation spot. '''Dragons: Rayne has a collection of 9 special dragons that she is often seen paired with on one occasion or another. : : *Demetri: A small, silver colored dragon that can breathe fire (pretty much looks like the Fallen Wish Major dragon). He's about 4' 7" long and weights a dainty 45lbs. He's kinda timid. Demetri is the dragon most often seen with Rayne. His dragon crystal is found in his forehead. When Rayne and Demetri fuse, Rayne can control fire and gains Demetri's super-tough scales. : : *Zephyr: A small, amythist-colored dragon that can breathe ice. She's 4' 5" long and weighs 40lbs. She's the twin sister of Demetri, but is far more brave. She actually rushes off to fight. Her dragon crystal are actually her horns. When Rayne and Zephyr fuse, she can control Ice and can fly. : : *Okkusenman: It's a bit of a different dragon as it doesn't actually have a physical body. Okkusenman uses sand particles, two emeralds, and its dragon crystal as its new body (10 million to be presise.) When Okkusenman is still, the sand particles will give the vauge outline of his former self, with the emeralds serving as eyes and the crystal as the brain. Okkusenman is an Earth dragon that uses the sand that comprises of its body to attack. Okkusenman has a strong sense of justice and compasion. Okkusenman originally lived in the desert, help guiding lost travellers back to salvation. However, one day, he came upon a traveller on the brink of death. To save him, he sacrificed himself to let the man feast on his body to give him the strength to return to his family. The man was so greatful that before he left to return to people, he created a small monument out of sand in the dragon's honor, using two emeralds for the eyes to reperesent his divine compassion. To top it off, he placed the crystal of the dragon on the monument. Then, a miralce occured. The dragon crystal reacted to the sand, and the dragon found new life. When Okkusenman and Rayne fuse, she gains control over Earth and also gains a layer of sand armor (similar to Gaara's sand shell). : : *Dracos: A lime-green colored dragon that stands 6' 8" and weighs 308lbs (without armor). He has a lightningbolt-shaped horn and wears copper armor. He stands on all fours. His scales act like rubber, so he doesn't shock himself. He can fire off lightningbolts from his lightningbolt-shaped horn. His cyrstal is found on his back, right between his wings. He has a bit of a short temper and rather "zap first and ask questions never." When he and Rayne fuse, Rayne gains the ability to command electricity and also gets a speed boost. : : *Alydar: A small, bright green dragon with a yellow underbelly, a really long tail, and a pale-green crystal in his forehead. He also has two red, hollow double-horns on each side of head, plus one similar spine at the end of his tail. Each of the spikes also have a hole in the top. Alydar has a Hellium sack within his small body that allows him to float, and the horns and tail help him stear in mid-air. He can also use these horns to "sing" or create a sonic blast, depending on how much air is forced through it at a certain pressure. Alydar is 3' 4" and only 15lbs, the smallest dragon at Rayne's disposal. When Rayne and Alydar fuse, Rayne can control Wind and can create sonic blasts on a greater scale than Alydar. : : *Sakura: A leafy-green colored dragon with two sakura blossoms on each side of her head instead of horns. She stands on two legs. The claws on her forearms are actually vines that can elongate and retract. The claws on her feet are actually roots that can go into the earth and plant herself, and her wings are actually sakura tree branches. She can also communicate and heal plant-life. Sakura is very gentle and dislikes violence. She only fights to protect that which she cares about, being Rayne, her dragon compainions, and Mother Nature. When Sakura and Rayne fuse, Rayne gains control over Plants and can somewhat heal herself at the cost of some energy. : : *Claudine: A dark blue-colored, Asian Lung dragon that is 8' 4" long and weighs 234lbs. She has silver-colored horns and claws and a golden-blond mane. Her dragon crystal is found in her right shoulder, protected by a small bit of armor. Her eyes are amber-yellow. Claudine can shoot water out of her mouth and can live in water freely. When Rayne and Claudine fuse, Rayne can control Water, breathe underwater, and can survive in very deep water. : : *Blade: A dragon that is more machine than dragon, it is covered in dark-purple, high-tech armor. The only things that remain of its former body are its eyes, brain, organs, and its crystal, which is found in its abdomin, underneath the armor. Instead of wings, Blade has a jetpack. Attached to its forearms are two, long, sharp blades that can cut through most anything. Also hidden in its armor are missle pods and machine guns when close-combat isn't advisable. Finally, it has a built-in radar and various sensors to aid in assessing the situation. When Blade and Rayne fuse, Rayne can control Metal and gets two floating swords that act indepentantly of her that attack or defend. : : *Yamikari: A siamese-twin dragon that stands taller than the other dragons at 8' 9" and weights 867lbs. The right half of its body is white while the left half is black. The dragon is actually two dragons in one. Yami, the black half, is a male with control of darkness. Hikari, the white half, is a female with control over light. Each of their cyrstals are found in their wing-claw. Yamikari is the most difficult dragon for Rayne to summon and fuse with since they are two dragons in one body. When she does fuse with it/them, however, she gains control over both Light and Darkness, but loses control over herself, so she only does this in desperate situations. -Bio to come- Category:Heroes